


The Fear

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Short, pre-Elimination Chamber 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: Justin's nervous about the Elimination Chamber.  Originally posted 2/8/2011.





	The Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Another prompt fill from back in the day. Cross posted. Originally posted 2/8/2011.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit.
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Prompt:JustinxJohn. I'm yours tonight.

"I don't like this." Justin says, arms crossed over his chest.

John kind of sighs, especially when Justin shoots him a glare when the older's flashes on the screen, arms raised behind a wall of chains. It's another Elimination Chamber spot, and John is cursing even turning on the TV. Ever since Justin realized that not only he, but also Wade, was going to be in an Elimination Chamber match, the high flyer had been nervous about it. John knows the younger is terrified one of them is actually going to get hurt (and there's always that chance), but it's not like there's anything they can really do about it. And Justin gets that, he really does. It's an honor for them to be in this match. He just...he worries.

"I know you don't." John returns softly, reaching forward and rubbing Justin's shoulders. "But it'll be fine, baby. I promise."

"You can't promise that." Justin mumbles, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to shrug off his lover's hands. "You  _or_  Wade."

John's quiet. He really has no idea what to say to that. Justin's right. He can't promise that, much as he wants to. It's not like he  _wants_  to get hurt. He doesn't want Justin to have a reason to worry. But...this match means a lot to him, to both of them. And Justin understands that. He'd be in one in a heartbeat if the opportunity arose, and he knows John would fight him over it every step of the way. They only do it because they care. But still, Justin's just...he's scared. Finally, he snaps.

"Yknow, Heath's worried, too. Whether he shows it or not, he is." he says angrily, whirling around to fix John with a glare.

The older cowers under it just slightly, but pulls Justin to him. The high flyer squirms a bit as if he's uncomfortable, trying to get away, but ultimately settles down. John presses soft kisses onto his temple and down to his ear.

"Baby...I know I can't promise you anything as far as safety. But I can promise you that I'll do my very best to get myself out in one piece. I know that Wade will do the same." the Superstar whispers.

And Justin doesn't like it, not a single bit, but he nods. He knows it's the best he's going to get, as much as it sucks. All he can do is cross his fingers, and pray, that  _both_  his men will be alright. For him  _and_ Heath. Justin snuggles down into John's arms, kissing his neck and leading up to his jawline. Right now, though, John's here, safe and sound, and Justin plans to take advantage while he can.


End file.
